powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dyna Battalion
Power Rangers Dyna Battalion is based on and an adaption of what could've been based on Kagaku Sentai Dynaman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series before they made the parody seven years later. Sypnosis The Dark Snake Empire rises from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Eric Lang assembles five teenagers to his laboratory, Lang Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Battalion Rangers. Each member has their own goal, but as the Power Rangers Dyna Battalion, they are united to stop the Dark Snake Empire in their tracks. Characters Rangers Allies *Dr. Eric Lang: An ally to the heroes and Eva. *Eva: Reincarnation of Eve herself; one of the last inhabitants of the Garden of Eden. *Zeta 6: The Security Bot invented by Dr. Eric Lang to guard the base. *Invention Center Kids Villains: The Dark Snake Empire *Bernie Tanaka, Jr.: Son of the parody villain Bernie Tanaka. *Meldor: Son of Mel Fujitsu, a outcast prince later dark knight. *General Kardak: known as the Snake God of War, is the 7 tailed scientific expert of the Dark Snake Empire. *General Morghanna: She is the seven-tailed general of the Dark Snake Empire. Awakened from the Millennium Cave, soon taking Meldor's place in the Empire. *Lissard and Sandor: Meldor's bodyguards. *Demoness: Mistress of evil and can take any demonic form she wants. *True Leader/Prince Nigel: Simply called the true leader. Also called Nigel First Seen as a Giant Snake but later in the series become a samurai like warlord with 8 Talis: *Hisslings: Lizard-like soldiers with short tails. *Snake Wrenches: Female Followers of Demoness. Arsenal *'Battalion Brace': The Battalion Rangers' morphers. *'Dyna Swords': Two swords utilized by the Battalion Red ranger; used in multiple formations such as "Wings of Dreams" (when he uses both swords simultaneously) and "Dream Return" (a special cross-like sword attack. He can also fuse his two swords into a spear-like weapon. *'Cross Cutter': Two sickle/boomerangs utilized by Dyna Battalion Black Ranger *'Battle Tector': A guard that Battalion Black wears over his shoulders, wrists and ankles to both protect and strengthen him. *'Strong Shower': A web-like ribbon the Dyna Battalion Black Ranger can create using ninjutsu from his hands *'Blue Frisbees': Two frisbees used as weapons and projectiles by the Dyna Battalion Blue Ranger. *'Jet Surfin': A four-wheel surfboard-like vehicle used for direct attacks by the Dyna Battalion Blue Ranger *'Attack Board': A surfboard Dyna Battalion Blue uses to attack even from the sky *'Chain Crushers': Two maces attached to chains the Dyna Battalion Yellow Ranger uses for combat. *'Yellow Bomber': Two mace-like gloves used for short-ranged attacks *'Rose Saber': A fencing sword used by Dyna Battalion Pink Ranger for combat *'Flower Shield': A flower-shield used by Battalion Pink Ranger *'Rose Finale': Rose projectiles the Dyna Battalion Pink Ranger throws like bombs *'Dyna Gauntlets': Two powerful Gauntlets used for punching bad guys and energy beams. *'Dyna Blaster': A big gun used for blasting enemies used by the Battalion Green Ranger. *'Dyna Blade Daggers': A big gun used for blasting enemies utilized by the Battalion Orange Ranger. *'Dyna Rods':The team's sidearm. It fires an attack specific to their respective Battalion Ranger. **Battalion Ranger Red - Dyna Firestorm **Battalion Ranger Black - Dyna Star Flash **Battalion Ranger Blue - Dyna Water Surge **Battalion Ranger Yellow - Dyna Lightning Strike **Battalion Ranger Pink - Dyna Supersonic Melody **Battalion Ranger Green - Dyna Hurricane Wave **Battalion Ranger Orange - Dyna Solar Beam Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Dyna Battalion!! Ignite!!" *Reagan: Dyna Battalion Red! *Wallace: Dyna Battalion Black! *Desmond: Dyna Battalion Blue! *Courtney: Dyna Battalion Yellow! *Sabrina: Dyna Battalion Pink! *Romero: Dyna Battalion Green! *Jackie: Dyna Battalion Orange! *Reagan: Dynamite-igniting power!! All: Power Rangers Dyna Battalion!!! Team Attacks *Dyna Barrage: The finishing move of the team. The team jumps high in the air and spin, becoming five balls of light which merge and attacks the enemy. *Ultra Dyna Barrage: An upgraded version of Dyna Barrage. The team uses their "explosion energy" to fly high into the air, link together and spin like a tornado absorbing their explosive power before smashing into an enemy like a meteor. *Mach Dash: Rockets on their boots that make them run faster. *Dyna Kicks: The team delivers consecutive kicks. *Rod Spark: The Dyna Rods are put together and flash. *Rod Beam: The team fires their Dyna Rods together. Zords *Dyna Battalion Jupiter *Dyna Battalion Megazord **Dyna Battalion Mach Zord **Dyna Battalion Mobile Zord **Dyna Battalion Garry Zord Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter